The joke
by ItsOliver
Summary: "I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not-" Draco told himself over and over as he walked to his classes. But as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past, Draco found himself staring at Harry's behind, again.


**Author: ItsOliver  
Pairing: H/D  
Rated: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Draco or any of the other characters that JK has sucessfully created. **

The joke

It was a warm sunny glorius day and Harry was keen for some fresh air. He walked outside into the sun and stretched his arms high above his head. He looked around and spotted Draco near the beech tree, that was where Harry usually sitted. He frowned and walked over.

Draco didn't look up from his work but noticed the shadow that standed above him.

"You're blocking the sun," Draco stopped writing, Harry didn't move,

"I said-" Draco didn't like to repeat himself and Harry knew that, he just smiled. Draco looked up to see Harry, he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, potter?"

"You're sitting in my spot,"

"So?"

"So, its my spot. Not yours,"

"It has no trademark with your name on it,"

"The three does," Harry pointed towards it and Draco looked,

Sure enough, there was an HP that was engraved into the tree.

"It doesn't mean its your spot for life, though. Anyone can sit here,"

"I don't think so," Harry shook his head,

"Too bad, I got here first now shove off, scarhead,"

Harry's lips curled and his fists balled, but he just simply smiled.

Harry sat down next to Draco close enough to freak Draco out,

"What the bloody-"

Draco looked into Harry's green emerald eyes, they were dangerously close. Draco shifted himself over and Harry repeated Draco's action so now that he was even closer.

"What the hell-" Draco stood up from the spot and stared blankly down at Harry,

"Oh haven't you heard Malfoy?" Harry asked, "It's all over the school about how I'm gay,"

Draco dropped his things and stared at Harry with his jaw wide open,

"You-you're gay?"

"Oh yes," Harry nodded as he played with his nails,

"You mean... you... you like boys and... and uh.."

"Exactly," Harry smiled, and opened his book,

Harry watched Draco run from the spot, he snorted into laughter as he saw him rush into the castle.

Harry knew that telling Draco a false lie was a good idea, it kept him away for the whole day and that put Harry in a far better mood then he was before. As he got to the great hall, he looked confused as heads turned and people stopped whispering. The room went quiet and Harry knew that they were talking about him. He glanced towards the Slytherin table at Draco who was smirking, and back at the Gryffindor's who had a look of pure horror plastered on their faces.

Harry sat down in his usual spot and glanced at everyone who was staring at him,

"What?"

"Harry, everyone's saying that you're...you're..." Ron handed Harry the _Daily prophet. _Harry glanced down at the front page and his eyes widened.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER: THE NEW GAY WIZARD?**

Harry looked up from the paper and then whipped his head around to look at Draco, Harry sat there clutching the newspaper in his hands tight enough for his nails to sink through and make holes. He knew Draco was to blame. He knew that Draco blabbed to everyone in the entire school including Rita skeeter, which did not make him seem very popular.

What was worst, Slytherin had come up with a new annoying song.

_The new gay wizard,  
Walking here and there,  
Everyone saw it coming,  
Now its finally here,  
The news is out,  
It's the new gayest man,  
The gayest man in history,  
Harry James Potter._

He hated the song, it was worse then Ron's. He shuddered as he walked back to the Gryffindor Tower after lunch, with the Slytherin's taunting him and singing the song along with cheering. Harry was going to kill Draco Malfoy.

Once Harry had rested and forgotten about what had just happened, he planned to go and smack Malfoy in the face as hard as he possibly could, but no, because that would be too stupid. Harry was going to do something not everyone who had been called gay by others had not had the guts to do. He, Harry Potter was going to completely expose himself to Draco Malfoy.

It was a good plan.

Once there was a break from classes, he managed to catch up with Draco after Transfiguration.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you?" Harry asked, Draco looked back at the Slytherin's and followed Harry all the way into a different kind of corridor where no one seemed to be around except them. Harry placed a silence charm around the hall and then turned to face Draco,

"What do you want, scarhead?" Draco asked,

Harry ripped off his shirt and pushed down his pants to expose himself and Draco let out a squeal. Harry had never seen Draco squeal before, and this was turning out to be amusing. Draco fell on his back side and shielded his eyes from the nakedness in front of him.

"Are you MAD?" Draco cried, "That was the most horrible image I have ever had to see!"

"I know, which is why I did it, to make you stop intruding my life and making it a living hell. You know, I never did a thing to you and you're always treating me like I'm a nobody, just because I rejected your damn hand in first year doesn't give you the right to completely hate me for no reason and mock me with your Slytherin cronies, I am a person with feelings!"

Harry pulled up his pants and repaired his shirt, he placed it on himself and sighed as he looked down at Draco who still shielded his eyes.

"You can look now,"

Draco took his hand away and swallowed, he stood up shakily.

"Okay potter, you win. I'll-I'll stay away from you from now on, and I'll taunt you less but expect this to be awkward between you and I from now on," Draco left the hall and looked back at Harry who had the widest smile on his face.

Draco laid awake in his bed at night, staring at the ceiling. Why would Harry Potter expose himself to Draco?

The answer was simple, Harry did not care what Draco thought of him and this bothered Draco greatly, people were scared of Draco, but Harry wasn't. It frustrated Draco.

He tossed and turned most of the night, trying to figure out why Harry Potter wasn't scared of him. He then imagined a pair of arms around him, bare naked. His eyes tightened as he saw Harry in his vision, completely naked, again. Draco clutched the sheets of his bed, and his breath began to hitch.

Draco moved his head from side to side on the pillow, with the visions of Harry's naked body engraved into his mind. He groaned in his sleep and yelped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, looking up he saw Blaise looking down at him.

"You alright?" Blaise asked, Draco looked down at himself to see that he felt hot, and was sweaty almost everywhere. Draco nodded and laid back down on his back, slowly. He didn't say another word, and Blaise nodded. He walked off and left Draco in peace. Draco ran his hand over his forehead, Merlin, did he find Harry Potter attractive?

Draco walked to the great hall for breakfast the next morning, he swallowed as he glanced at Harry once he walked past. Harry looked back at Draco and watched him as he glanced away. Draco glared at Harry who was laughing with his friends, he held a spoon up right on the table and tightened his grip around it. Now Harry, had won.

Draco had no idea he had a thing for men until now, until Harry bloody potter exposed himself yesterday in front of him. Draco smacked the spoon down on the table with his hand, and ran his hand over his forehead. He wouldn't tell his father because he knew he'd kick him out for good.

Draco panicked that morning, he wasn't able to stop glancing at Harry's backside.

As breakfast finished, he quickly walked from the hall and didn't take one look at Harry.

"I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not-" Draco told himself over and over as he walked to his classes. But as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past, Draco found himself staring at Harry's behind, again.

"Damn it potter! Watch where you're going!" Draco said from in the crowd, Harry looked back at him and smiled.

Draco frowned, he wasn't getting anywhere with Potter and he was only making him happy. That was not what Draco wanted.

Draco finally had a plan.

He was going to kiss Harry Potter, it was perfect.

Once Draco caught Harry after class, Draco dragged Harry away from his friends unexpectedly and took him into the abandoned corridor.

Draco sighed and walked towards Harry, extremely close enough to kiss him. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he placed his lips on Harry's and closed his eyes, the kiss was slow and gentle. Harry wasn't kissing back though, but this didn't bother Draco because he knew that Harry was too shocked. He plunged his tongue inside Harry's mouth and explored, rather enoying the feeling. He pulled away and tried to control his heavy breathing.

"I'm not afraid of you either," Draco told him,

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared back at Draco with an explanation,

"I'm not...afraid...of...you. If you want me to show you," Draco pulled off his shirt and pushed down his pants and briefs. Harry gaped and looked at Draco's now exposed body, it was beautiful. All of it was completely pale and hairless. Harry rubbed his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing, but it was right there in front of him. Draco looked like an angel that had fallen from the sky, except all he needed was his wings.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-" Harry stuttered,

Draco laughed and watched Harry's expression.

"You say you're not afraid of me," Harry blinked, and walked towards Draco, "How far are you willing to go to prove that?"

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and looked nervously down at Harry,

"As far as you'd like,"

Harry immediately pulled off his shirt, and pushed down his briefs along with his black trousers, and he pushed Draco against the wall.

"Okay then, your choice," Harry smiled, placing his hand on Draco's chest. Draco gasped at the warmth that suddenly filled his body. Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Harry placed kisses down his stomach. Harry dropped to his knees before Draco, and looked down at Draco's erection.

Harry looked up at Draco as he moved his mouth further towards Draco's erection, as his tongue came out and touched Draco on the tip of his cock, Draco's jaw dropped at how Harry managed to work that tongue. Draco gasped, moaned, and begged Harry further. Draco thrusted Harry's cock into his mouth, and Harry neither gagged nor disliked it. He simply allowed Draco to do all the thrusting that he liked. Draco thrusted long and hard into Harry's mouth, causing Harry to moan around him. Draco felt himself beginning to reach his climax, as he thrusted once more into Harry's mouth, he let out his seed and Harry willingly swallowed it.

Draco tried to regain his breath as Harry stood up to face him, he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked into his eyes,

"You dirty little slut," Draco whispered, he pushed Harry around and pushed him against the wall, pressing his cock against Harry's arse. Harry moaned and tried to push his arse against Draco's cock, wanting it to fill his insides. Draco breathed heavily against Harry's neck and grabbed his erection, Harry cried out Draco's name in pleasure. As Draco began to pump his fist up and down Harry's erection, Draco felt himself harden again.

"I'm going to fuck you into oblivion," Draco whispered into his ear, Harry closed his eyes tightly and waited with impatience. Draco made some lube appear and he slicked his fingers along with his erection, he smirked and began to press the tip of his cock into Harry's tight arse. He gasped as he felt the tightness around Harry's muscles, he moved his cock in and out causing moans and gasps from Harry.

"Fuck Draco, Merlin!" Harry cried, the pain subsided as Harry relaxed his body. Draco thrusted long and hard into Harry, they both felt themself beginning to get hot and sweaty against each other. Draco breathed heavily against Harry's neck and as Harry finally came into Draco's hand, Draco came a few minutes afterwards.

Harry hissed something in parsel tongue at the last minute, which was what pushed Draco over the edge. Draco cleaned them both up with a spell and he pulled up his pants along with his shirt.

He pushed Harry against the wall, "Tonight at midnight,"

With that, Draco left Harry alone. Harry ran his hands over his face and laughed,

He never knew that something good could come out of one simple joke.


End file.
